


Irreconcilable Differences / Incurable Insanity

by Lierdumoa



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Mental Health Issues, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lierdumoa/pseuds/Lierdumoa
Summary: A character/relationship study of The Narrator and/or Tyler Durden.





	Irreconcilable Differences / Incurable Insanity

Password: FCb

Song: “The Quiz” by Hello Saferide 

Original Post Date: August 31st, 2015 on Tumblr


End file.
